1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more specifically, to a portable electronic device capable of switching different statuses by centrifugal force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the modern market, a portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, and soon, is widely used in people's lives. A design trend of the portable electronic device is to be small and light and to dispose no hole on a casing of the portable electronic device. Some kinds of the portable electronic devices adopt built-in batteries, and there is no hole on the appearance of the casing, so that it can implement a small and light portable electronic device with the simple appearance. However, because the built-in battery of the portable electronic device is not detachable, as an operation system of the portable electronic device crashes and cannot be in operation, an user cannot remove the built-in battery from the portable electronic device to cut off electricity forcibly or cannot press a reset button inside a hole to solve a problem of a crashed operation system. Then the user has to wait for the portable electronic device to run out of electricity stored in the built-in battery to turn off the operation system, resulting in inconvenience of using the portable electronic device. Therefore, it is an important issue to design a system statuses switching mechanism applied to the portable electronic device with the built-in battery and without disposing the reset button.